


Yeah

by sapphicsakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsakura/pseuds/sapphicsakura
Summary: Naruto gets a call from his boyfriend Lee that he needs help getting a cat from a tree





	Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> If this sucks oh well, its for my own enjoyment and I wrote half of it like a week ago at 9am and am finishing it also at 9am bc what else would I do in study hall then right naruto fanfiction ajsjdndndn

Naruto heard the ringtone he set for his boyfriend, you are the sunshine of my life by Stevie Wonder, (he had set it to that because it was Lee's favorite and it summed up how he felt about him) and happily picked it up.

"Hi Lee!"

"Hello Naruto, I know it is rude to call just to ask for something but I am in need of your assistance"

"Don't worry about it! what's wrong?" Naruto asked with mild concern.

"I'm afraid I am stuck in the tree in front of my house and no one is home."

"In what way are you stuck?"

"Well, I myself could get down but I couldn't safely jump down with the cat, and leaving her up here or endangering her would defeat the purpose of going up here in the first place."

"Oh you needed to get a cat? I'm on my way!" Naruto finalized and ran out the door yelling to his moms that he was off to see Lee.

He showed up and there Lee was, up in a tree, trying to calm down a cat who clearly didn't like him. For some reason as likeable as Lee is, cats just didn't like him. Iruka had said that cats needed calm and Lee could never be perceived anything near calm.

Naruto got that objectively but disagreed. Sure Lee was super energetic, but just being around him calmed him and put any stressful thoughts to the back of his mind. He made him both excited and relaxed at the same time.

"Naruto!!" His boyfriend smiled and waved at him 6 feet up.

"Hi Lee!!" Lee grabbed for the car again and almost fell when the cat jumped away.

"Hold on I have an idea! Is it okay if I raid your fridge?"

"Of course Naruto! You're welcome to anything in my house, I would prefer if you didn't take Gai's protein shakes though; I am sure he wouldn't mind but they're not mine to give out" Lee was great at balancing but once again almost fell because he always talked with his whole body.

Naruto flashed him a smile,  
"Okay!!" And ran into the house. He came back a minute or so later with a price of ham, it was comically flapping in the wind as he ran.

Naruto stepped one foot onto a low branch to give him just a little more height to hand it to Lee if he stood on his tiptoes.

"Try luring it with that, then when it gets close grab it with one hand by the scruff and the other on its underbelly. It won't like it but its most safe for you and Mittens."

Lee gave an afirming nod and did just that, he nearly got scratched but managed to avoid it. He slowly lowered the cat down to naruto who grabbed it by the base of it's legs so it would both be stable and not scratch him or squirm out of his grasp.

"Got her!" Naruto said then sheepishly laughed as she hissed, got out of his grasp and ran into the bushes.

Lee leapt down from the tree, landing on his two feet, Naruto thought he was more coordinated than any cat.

"Thank you Naruto, I could not have done it without you" Lee said, smiling, stepping in front of his boyfriend and grabbing his hand.

"I think she was grateful to us in the end, just not the best at showing us" Naruto said.

"I think you're right." Lee kissed him on the forehead and smiled at him admiringly.

"Also, I like the names Mittens, a classic." Lee continued.

Naruto smiled and chuckled, god, he loved Rock Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome


End file.
